Los sentimientos no eran parte de la misión
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Una persona que dejo de sentir y dejo de ser "humano", una persona que vivía detrás de una sombra para ahora convertirse en algo. Sus caminos eran diferente pero en algún punto lograron chocar ¿Cada quien cumplirá con su deber? ¿El ignorara lo que le sucede en el interior para acabar con su misión? ¿El hará lo posible por completar el trabajo y deshacerse de aquella persona? -Slash
1. Dos seres tan distintos

_**Hey hola ¿Cómo están gente bonita de todas partes? soy nueva en hacer un fic largo sobre esta serie pero para ser honesta mi fic es OoC con universo alterno así que si quieren darle oportunidad adelante y si no quieren darle la oportunidad pues no lean, después de todo no todo mundo se vuelve famoso con un escrito o mas bien al primer intento ¡se lucha por ello!**_

_**Es un R!Kevedd, universo alterno, como antes dicho tiene toques de OoC. Este fic es algo diferente a los demás o se parecerá alguno pero es 100% mía esta historia sin imitación -oh espero ello- y contiene Slash (por si no se han dado cuenta) y una que otra cosa que descubrirán...**_

_**En fin, dudas, comida, tomatazos, halagos, cosas de odio etc...me lo pueden decir por un review o mensaje privado**_

_**Sin mas, Sentimental Melody se despide y les desea buenas lecturas~**_

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>unca olvides para lo que fuiste entrenado, nunca falles en tus misiones, jamás te rindas ante los sentimientos, no dejes una misión sin acabar pero lo más importante: Nunca jamás te vayas a enamorar

Eddward recuerda aquellas palabras en su memoria, mientras tomaba un cuchillo y se acercaba aquellas personas quienes lo miraban con terror ¿sería tan malo sonreír al ver sus rostros asustados? Cualquier persona le diría "Si" pero para quienes les consideraba con una familia le dirían "No" por lo cual se deben seguir las tradiciones familiares, no evito sonreír con malicia al verlos casi desfallecer cuando terminaba encajándoles el arma para verlos desvanecer poco a poco ¿a quién mierda le interesaba la piedad? El no la tenía, no tenia sentimiento alguno ni un corazón que se arrepintiera de verlos morir lentamente solo, solo adoraba sentir la sangre caliente de sus víctimas mancharle las manos incluso el rostro, amaba ver como trataban de defenderse aunque claro todo era un inútil intento.

Se acerco al último hombre que quedaba en la habitación viendo su intento de escapar;patético no pudo evitar pensar. Se acerco lentamente a él con una sonrisa de lado que estaba cubierta de sangre, lo tomo por su corbata acercándolo ah él mientras se lamia los labios para probar aquel sabor agrio de la sangre ajena que tenia.

**-No pienso volver a repetirlo ¿Dónde está?-** pregunta con una mirada fija poniéndole el filo de la navaja en la garganta donde sobre salía aquella "manzana"

**-¿Por q-que debería decírtelo?-** el hombre trataba de no tragar saliva para evitar que su garganta se acercara mas aquella arma que amenazaba con su vida

Hubo un silencio, un silencio que aseguraba que algo malo pasaría y ninguno se equivocaba ya que el hombre termino gritando de dolor viendo como el cuchillo le atravesaba de una sola estocada la mano izquierda encajándosela contra la pared más cercana finalmente para terminar estrellándolo contra la pared con brutalidad y así poder estrellarle duramente la cabeza.

**-No es la respuesta que quiero ¿¡Donde se ubica Ken!?-** pregunta retirando la navaja de la mano mientras la sacude para retirarle la sangre fresca que tenía **-y más te vale hablar-**

-**Primero muerto antes de ayudar a su causa, incluso prefiero ser torturado antes de ayudarlos-** dice el hombre con dificultad mientras evita llorar por el dolor de su mano, como había dicho prefería estar muerto en vez de darle la espalda a la seguridad de las personas

Una cortada veloz apareció en el hombre desde la mejilla hasta acabar en la comisura de los labios dejando mostrar el interior de la boca, el hombre no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y dejar caer sus lagrimas guardadas y el disfrutaba ese sufrimiento, ver aquel temor, ver sus lagrimas caer.  
>Escuchaba suplicas inútiles de que lo dejara ir y que no diría nada pero no se puede confiar en alguien como ellos, alguien que alguna vez le dio la espalda, un momento de ira le entro volviendo hacer una cortada pero esta vez en el pecho, necesitaba terminar con eso.<p>

**-Una oportunidad más… ¿Dónde está el?-** remarca la pregunta con un tono sumamente frio, entrecerró los ojos susurrando levemente que de todos modos se verían en el infierno tarde o temprano

**-Primero muerto…-** repitió con voz debil intentando nuevamente soportar el dolor que le provocaban las heridas, pero era obvio que lloraba pero no bajaría la guardia

**-Como desees-** dijo empujando el cuchillo contra su cuello para acabar con su vida de manera rápida

Ahora veía aquel cuerpo tirado como si nada, tomo un pequeño trapo de su bolsillo para limpiar su navaja de manera cuidadosa, odiaba cuando sus juguetes terminaban así de sucios; escucho el sonido de un celular se percato que era el suyo, dejo de limpiar para apretar el pequeño botón del audífono para contestar y seguir limpiando tranquilamente el arma.

**-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Joss?-** pregunta con voz calmada, como si fuera un día común y realmente lo era para el

**-¿Conseguiste la información Doble D? Sabes que es muy valiosa…-**

**-Lamento avisarte que todos están muertos, nadie me dijo nada y prefirieron estar muertos así que les cumplí su petición-** no perdía la tranquilidad en su voz, escucho una risita en el fondo **-¿molesta porque no te invite?-**

**-No, solo que otra vez estamos en cero ¿Qué les cuesta liberar algo de información?-**

**-Supongo que la vida-** no evita sonreír de manera siniestra a la nada **–nos vemos, iré a cambiarme para reportarme-**

Colgó la llamada mientras daba una última mirada al cuarto:

Las paredes llenas de sangre, algunas extremidades por el suelo, los cadáveres en diferentes posiciones, los grandes charcos que se formaban en el suelo y los rostros temerosos que se quedaban impresos.

Si, era calmante ver eso para él. Termino soltando una risita siniestra al aire mientras se retiraba con elegancia totalmente en paz Debería juntarme menos con ella piensa al darse cuenta que se reía de la nada con tan solo recordar momentos antes, se le pegaba su locura aunque pensándolo bien ¿A quién le interesaba? El podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía asesinar a quien sea sin que nadie le reclamara; sonrió de manera pacífica.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien agradecía no tener sentimiento, agradecía ya no sentir nada, agradecía que lo cuidaran como si fuera un hijo estaba en un lugar donde nadie lo juzgaba por su fuerza como inteligencia ¿Qué mas quería pedir? Ah, ya recuerda, quiere la maldita información para poder dejar el asunto y darse una escapada temporal, no siempre le divertía asesinar y quería un momento de paz donde podía pasar tiempo con su lado intelectual a solas…miro fijamente a la navaja mirándose en un pequeño reflejo ya que no había quedado totalmente limpia, sonrió con cinismo en verdad le daba un gusto extraño el miedo de los demás, ver esa expresión de temor y esas pocas veces que alguien se hacia el valiente para ver si lograban algo aunque el resultado siempre era el mismo: los asesinaba.

**_-Mientras en otro lugar, en una pequeña casa-_**

Kevin se encontraba leyendo un libro acostado en aquel sofá color verde oscuro parecido al de su suéter, esperaba a la única persona que en esas fechas lo cuidaba: Su hermano casi gemelo. Sus padres trabajaban mucho por lo cual cuando fue mayor de edad decidieron que le dejarían la casa ah ambos y que se cuidaran entre sí aunque siendo honestos él era quien se cuidaba ya que su hermano estaba realmente ocupado en lo que sea que trabajara ya que nunca le había dicho la verdad.

Volveré pronto Recuerda lo que le dijo su hermano Ken antes de irse y por supuesto que no le creyó, siempre llegaba casi después de las 12:00am y diario con una sonrisa que ocultaba su dolor aunque su hermano no se diera cuenta sabia que llegaba lastimado pero no decía nada después de todo siempre era ignorado ¿Era normal acostumbrarse a vivir en la sombra de tu propio hermano? Tal vez no, pero para el ya era una mala costumbre.

**-Imbécil…-** susurro al ver el reloj, eran las 12:30am y aun no llegaba su hermano, dejo el libro a un lado para hincarse en el sillón y ver por la ventana -¿**Ahora en que te metiste?-** se volvió a decir en un susurro a si mismo

Se volvió a sentar mientras se despeinaba aquel pelo naranja y se acomodaba los lentes ¿debería irse a dormir? Por alguna razón pensaba que no era una gran idea aquello; suspiro mirando nuevamente el reloj 12:36am y aun no había señal de él, Tal vez esta atorado gracias a un accidente de tráfico pensaba intentándose animar, pero tenía la sensación de que se equivocaba.

El teléfono sonó y casi se para por el susto que se llevo, lo tomo mientras se aclaraba la garganta para regañar a su hermano ya que ni siquiera se había fijado en el numero que le llamaba solamente lo había tomado para darle un buen sermón de por qué no había llegado, e al igual de la razón de por qué se le ocurría estar a esas horas en la calle. Se levantó para que el teléfono no se cayera contra el suelo

**-¿Dónde te has metido Ken? Ni se te ocurra mentir porque yo…- **se calló al escuchar una voz aclararse y decir algo en bajo, definitivamente ese no era su hermano

**-¿Kevin Kensington?-** pregunta una voz madura mientras espera la respuesta

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunta sin reconocer la voz, listo para colgar y llamar a lo que sea para que detectara la llamada y saber si no lo querían extorsionar

**-Puede llamarme Johnson y quería informarle sobre su hermano Ken…- **

Por un momento dudo en seguir contestando aquello pero presentía que realmente esto era serio, no era broma ni una extorsión, suspiro para sus adentros esperando lo mejor aunque no estaba tan seguro de pensar positivo ¡Era su hermano! Todo era posible.

**-¿Qué le sucedió esta vez?-** dice cansado de esperar que lo informen de que esta en un hospital o algo así **-¿Se peleo con una pandilla?, ¿Acaso se drogo?, ¿Esta en algún hospital por algún herida?-** pregunta intentando adivinar el tema ya que realmente no sabía cuál podía ser la respuesta

**-No creo que quiera la respuestas por vía telefónica, si quiere podemos ir mañana a su ca…-**

**-¡No!-** dijo con voz segura, aunque por alguna razón sentía que temblaba un poco **–si es tan urgente el tema quiero saberlo ahora, no importa lo que sea dígalo ya-**

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre la línea hasta que escucho un suspiro de fondo, por alguna razón no le agrado esto y empezó poco a poco a arrepentirse por a ver exigido la respuesta aunque ya no había de que quejarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, era un mal presentimiento lo que sentía.

**-Lo lamento, lamento su pérdida Kevin…-** ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿¡le había dicho perdida**!? –su hermano Ken fue un gran hombre, le sirvió a su país lo mejor que pudo pero ahora descansa, estará dormido por siempre-**

**-Q-quiere decir que…-**

**-Está muerto-**

Eso había sido un golpe bastante duro, casi se termina desparramando en el suelo ya que había caído sentado, ignoro el dolor de la caída para aferrarse al celular como si fuera la única forma de que pudiera sonar aquella voz y decirle que era una mentira No puede, no puede estar muerto piensa con lagrimas en los ojos, se negaba a que estuviera solo pero esta vez seria total.

**-E-esto es una broma ¿v-verdad?-** pregunta intentando controlar su llanto aunque en ese punto resulta inútil ya que se le empieza a cortar el aire **–El sigue vivo…debe estarlo, dígame que es una maldita broma de mal gusto-**

**-Quisiera que esto fuera una broma, pero no lo es- **

Estaba a punto de desfallecer en ese momento, o más bien sentía eso. Sintió sus lagrimas caer lentamente mojando su rostro pálido con algunas pecas, no podía evitarlo era difícil aceptar que esta vez estaba totalmente solo.

**-¿Por qué me llaman para informarme esto?- **pregunta casi dejándose quebrar por dentro **-¿¡Por que el está muerto!? ¡Quiero una explicación Johnson!-**

-Murió en una misión encubierto, antes de que dejara de estar vivo nos pidió que te avisáramos y le pidiéramos un favor-

**-¿U-un favor?-** pregunta sin entender nada pero honestamente no quiere entender **-¿Qué c-clase de favor?-**

**-Se lo informaremos mañana, no es bueno contárselo por teléfono. Pasaremos por usted exactamente a las 3:00pm lo esperaremos fuera de su casa-**

Antes de que pudiera responder le habían colgado, dejo el teléfono en su lugar antes de tirarse totalmente en el suelo esta vez dejando que mas lagrimas cayeran mientras apretaba fuertemente la alfombra ¿Realmente dejaría de ser la sombra de su hermano para convertirse en nadie? Al parecer así era y realmente no quería aquello, no lo quería.

**-¡Estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡Estúpido!-** no podía evitar gritar aquello con una voz que apenas y lograba salir

¿Por qué no le había dicho que en su trabajo se arriesgaba la vida? ¿¡Por qué jamás le advirtió de que se podía quedar solo!? Se le nublaba la vista mientras se ponía de lado para que las lágrimas no se le acumularan en el rostro. Después de unos minutos se levanto apagando la luz marchando en la oscuridad a su habitación.

Debía aprender a vivir con eso, tal vez se daría tiempo para sí mismo, para reflexionar sus puntos débiles incluso pensaba hablar con su propio reflejo para ver qué era lo que fallaba en él para ser tachado como nerd, tal vez solo tal vez hasta parecía que el desprecio de los demás le parecían suficiente para alejar ese malestar, en definitiva este "solo" dolía más que cualquier otro…

Empezare a darme un tiempo para mi… dice con una sonrisa, seguramente su hermano le hubiera dicho que no se lamentara, que las cosas pasaban por algo.

Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué le pasaba exactamente eso a él.


	2. Conociendo al enemigo

_**El 2° Capitulo de esta historia que al menos me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad para leer, ya saben que las dudas son bien recibidas en los reviews o mensajes privados sin mas que decir les dejo el Cap. 2**_

_**Sentimental Melody les desea buenas lecturas~**_

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas lo volvieron a despertar, era la 5 vez que se despertaba por ello. No pudo dormir adecuadamente ya que despertaba con aire agitado y con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro por lo cual mejor decidió esta vez dejar de intentar conciliar el sueño mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su suéter hundiendo su rostro en su almohada, podría intentar nuevamente maldecir, dejar de escapar sus lagrimas totalmente, pero no, no podía ya que no se sentía lleno como para vaciarse, y ahí se di cuenta: estaba vacío. No tenía nada y nadie quien llenara ese hueco que tenía desde hace mucho pero ahora simplemente era más notorio.<p>

Daba vueltas por la cama intentando encontrar una posición donde al menos se sintiera más relajado pero no lograba ese resultado, termino boca arriba con una mirada fija al techo mientras tragaba saliva sintiendo su garganta bastante seca y rasposa, que incluso le pareció doloroso pasarse la saliva. Suspiro mientras seguía limpiándose las lagrimas casi secas que aun se posaban en su rostro aun sin entender por qué le había pasado esto

**-¿Hice algo mal?- **se pregunta a si mismo esperando a que alguien le dé una respuesta pero nada, ni siquiera un sonido que pudiera interpretar como una respuesta

Siguió en la misma posición antes de mirar nuevamente a su reloj el cual marcaba la 1 de la madrugada, apenas se percataba del ruido de la lluvia que de alguna forma lo calmaba pero no tanto para que olvidara. Se levanto de su cama deshaciéndose de su anterior ropa dejándola caer en el suelo y dirigirse a su armario para buscar ropa que lo calentara ya que pensaba dar un paseo afuera, ya que tenía la esperanza que la lluvia dejara ir todo lo que tenia adentro, poder gritar o llorar sin que nadie lo viera.

Se acomodo por ultimo sus lentes y la gorra de la chamarra, al igual que subió el cierre hasta su cuello antes de partir, abrió la puerta de forma silenciosa saliendo sin dudar, la lluvia era algo fuerte pero aun así no importaba, solo quería escapar de aquel sentimiento.

Y al fin cuando su mano se separo del picaporte, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras se negaba mirar atrás por esos momentos antes de que algo le dijera que era mala idea, solo quería caminar sin rumbo alguno hasta cansarse y darse cuenta de que nada serviría eso hasta entonces seguiría caminando a ningún lugar sin voltear atrás, no se quería aferrar en ese momento a la realidad.

**-Mientras en otro lugar-**

Edd seguía despierto sin conciliar el sueño no es que tuviera problema para ello simplemente no se sentía cansado en ese rato, no le había ido muy bien con su jefe ya que resulta que murió la persona a quien le deberían sacar la información por lo cual estaban en peor situación.

**-"Por supuesto que estas son grandes noticias ¡No sabemos si aun tienen la información sobre nosotros! ¿¡Por qué crees que era tan importante conseguirlo!?"-**

Recordaba aquel regaño que le molestaba pero no podía hacer nada el tenia que seguir órdenes y listo, no podía opinar un plan o algo así ya que simplemente solo debía que seguir lo que le decían no podía hacer nada más. Se levanto de mala gana acomodándose su gorro y su chaqueta saldría un rato a liberarse de la frustración que había llevado consigo desde el día que le dieron la maldita misión, se dirigió a la salida pero antes tomo un cuchillo y se lo aferro al estuche que tenia colgado por la cintura, miro un poco su hogar sonriendo aun cuando no lo admitiera esa sonrisa traía nostalgia, no se permitía los sentimientos por lo cual dejo de pensar en ello para abrir la puerta y azotarla cuando salió.

El debía aprender a dejar el pasado, no importaba si se hablara de ayer o años atrás siempre necesitaba olvidar de su memoria todo lo que pasaba, necesitaba eso para que nada le llegara a lo profundo y lo hiciera dudar; a veces sentía que tenía que ser como un robot: un trabajo bien hecho, perfecto y sin sentimiento alguno.

Veía la lluvia caer y chocar contra su rostro de alguna forma amaba esos días de frio y oscuridad era para él algo que lo calmaba en las peores situaciones después de todo siempre ah sido alguien que se acostumbro a estar solo aun cuando hubiera gente a su alrededor nadie podía llegarle tan al fondo, al menos ahora no. Camino tranquilamente por las calles mientras se dejaba casi al descubierto para sentir como la lluvia lograba mojarlo completamente, no importaba si llegaba empapado de alguna forma eso era reconfortante para él.

Camino sin dirección alguna ya que conocía casi toda la ciudad así que perderse sabia que sería casi imposible, dejo que un suspiro cansado saliera para sentirse un poco más liviano, en verdad necesitaba divertirse con algo para olvidar el estrés que llevaba consigo.

**-Minutos después en un parque-**

Kevin ya estaba cansado como para seguir caminando, se detuvo exactamente en la entrada de aquel parque que existía por su casa aunque para llegar ahí eran 30 minutos a pie así que para él era suficiente en ese momento, después de un descanso breve se decidiría si volver o no a casa. La lluvia había disminuido su fuerza hasta convertirse en pequeñas chispas casi invisibles por la poca luz que había.

Camino de manera lenta recorriendo el lugar con pasos silenciosos atento al paisaje de su alrededor, le parecía bastante llamativo como las gotas se reflejaban con la luna haciendo que la vista fuera más atractiva, poco a poco termino adentrándose con seguridad después de todo conocía el lugar.

Pero en unos momentos miro algo que atrajo su atención, eran de color azul oscuro totalmente y era bastante llamativo, se quedo mirando fijamente aquello puntos en silencio sin siquiera temer a lo que fuera, y al parecer ese par de puntos lo miraba fijamente casi asegurando que a sus ojos de igual manera atento sin moverse.

Ambas miradas chocaban entre sí sin dejar de observarse cada quien atento a los movimientos del otro, ninguno parecía temer por lo cual poco se acercaban para ver de quien se trataba pero una luz ajena que parecía provenir de una linterna hizo que la conexión se perdiera ya que aquellos puntos azules habían desaparecido de una forma rápida lo cual lo dejo en duda *¿Qué eran?* se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba hacia la luz blanca encontrándose con un policía que parecía exaltado.

**-¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?, Son las 1:32am y es peligroso estar afuera ¿Qué no ha visto las noticias sobre asesinatos al azar?-**

Kevin se tuvo que cubrir un poco los ojos para que la luz no lo molestara, se quedo callado unos segundos pensando en que decir ya que realmente si había visto las noticias pero realmente no le había importado mucho cuando salió.

**-Realmente había visto las noticias, supongo que no fue buena idea salir para despejar la cabeza- **dice como si realmente estuviera arrepentido aun cuando no lo estuviera

**-Lo importante es que parece que esta noche nadie ah atacado y debería volver a casa ahí estará más seguro- **afirma el oficial apuntando con otro lado la linterna **–una cosa más antes de irme ¿no ah visto a nadie rondando por aquí?-**

Recordó unos momentos atrás aquellos puntos azules que ahora debía suponer que eran los ojos de alguien observándolo de manera silenciosa como él lo había hecho pero por alguna razón en ese instante no le había dado temor aquellos ojos azules oscuros que lograban ser llamativos totalmente para él. Negó con la cabeza antes de acomodarse la chamarra para cubrirse del frio que llegaba ahora que la lluvia había cesado totalmente.

**-Bien, vaya a casa es por su seguridad- **dice sin más retirándose en lado contrario de donde se ubicaba

Miro unos momentos a donde se había encontrado con aquellos ojos pero ya no había nada al parecer realmente se había ido, tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era pero al parecer no tendría respuesta alguna ese día. Tomo aire y empezó a salir de ahí en dirección a su casa para ver si ahora al menos lograba dormir un par de horas ya que realmente necesitaba un descanso mental y tal vez entender por qué esos ojos lo habían atraído casi como si se hubiera hipnotizado por ellos.

…

Al menos dormir le había costado menos esta vez, aunque si se había tardado para ello ya que apenas pudo cerrar los ojos a las 5:00am para poder dormir y cuando despertó eran las 1:15pm al menos le alegraba dormir 9 horas seguidas aun cuando siguiera con aquel recuerdo. Miro su techo nuevamente suspirando pesadamente mientras se levantaba dispuesto a darse otra ducha y dejar escapar en ella lo que sucedía, estaba dispuesto a nuevamente dormir incluso en la bañera con tal de dejar esa sensación a un lado aunque para él había sido bastante raro que aun recordaba aquellos ojos que había visto pero prefiero no tomar más importancia al asunto.

Y el resto del día era lo mismo que hacía cada vez que estaba solo y que al parecer ahora si lo estaría, era el único que habitaría aquella casa. Se hizo de comer, lavo los platos, hizo aseo, jugó un poco algunos de los videojuegos que tenia y termino por leer otro libro que resultaba ser una de las viejas novelas que hace mucho no leía así ganando tiempo ya que después de todo la escuela había quedado atrás no solo porque estaba en vacaciones sino que debía ponerse a trabajar para conseguir dinero ya que su hermano era quien lo mantenía temporalmente mientras seguía estudiando.

Sin darse cuenta llego a ser las 3:00pm en ese tiempo y escucho como llamaban a la puerta, pensó un poco quien podría ser hasta que recordó la conversación por teléfono por lo cual se levanto con mala gana para abrir encontrándose con 3 hombres que vestían de manera elegante y llevaban algo parecido a una limosina blanca como vehículo. Los miro unos segundos dudando pero termino ofreciéndoles que pasaran adentro para mejor comodidad y cuando los 4 estuvieron en el mismo lugar el silencio se corto de manera rápida.

**-Bien, supongo que va a querer explicaciones sobre esta situación- **hablo el más alto mientras que con un movimiento de manos sus compañeros se retiraron caminando tranquilamente por la casa

Kevin se iba a oponer al chequeo pero prefirió callarse mientras asintió, tomo lugar en el sillón individual mientras ofrecía que se sentara. Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo fijamente intentando saber el por qué debían comentarle aquello en privado, se acomodo los lentes para clavar su mirada en el.

**-¿Por qué debía ser esto en privado?, además ¿Por qué mando a sus compañeros a inspeccionar mi casa?-** pregunta de manera directa, sin temor en sus palabras o al menos en esos momentos no lo tenia

**-Vera joven Kensington su hermano ayudaba al gobierno a encontrar grupos rebeldes o terroristas pero para nuestra desgracia en un misión fue asesinado aunque no se dieron cuenta de que él había muerto y sospecho que lo van ah averiguar- **tomo aire mientras se acomodaba el pelo y aquellos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos **–por eso hemos venido, Ken dejo una información importante en una pequeña memoria en el campamento donde estaba pero nadie sabe cómo obtener la información adentro así que supusimos que la clave la podría averiguar usted-**

Iba a responder pero nuevamente fue callado **–Y lo de mis compañeros, solo se aseguran que nadie escuche nuestra platica. Somos muy precavidos-**

**-¿Por qué creen que yo puedo adivinar la clave? No tenía idea de que trabaja y ahora piensan que sabré como ayudarlos ¿no creen que es algo imposible eso?-**

**-No era el único con esas dudas pero su hermano confiaba en que podrías descubrirlo, por eso estamos aquí. Tienes la oportunidad de ayudarnos y completar el trabajo de tu hermano**- se levanto mientras llamaba a sus compañeros antes de mirarlo fijamente **-¿Acepta?-**

Se quedo en silencio pensando unos segundos, desvió la mirada a un pequeño cuadro donde estaban juntos, eran casi idénticos en físico pero las diferencias no se notaban mucho, siguió mirándolo fijamente hasta que recordó que su hermano después de todo era quien lo mantenía sin importar lo cansado que llegara de aquel trabajo suyo; suspiro mientras se levantaba.

**-Acepto- **dice con voz dura mientras miraba a los 3 hombres con seriedad

**-Excelente, venga con nosotros le explicaremos en el camino-**

Y así fue como acepto ir con ellos hasta aquella limosina, sentía que no había sido la mejor idea pero que también ganaría algo con ello, tomo aire antes de entrar aquel vehículo quedándose totalmente en silencio mirando hacia la ventana ¿de qué se trataría todo eso?

…

Después de un largo camino donde le habían explicado la situación habían llegado a un lugar apartado de la ciudad casi confundiéndose con el ambiente, cuando estuvieron adentro bajo de aquella limosina detrás de esos hombres quienes se apartaban para que viera lo que tenia al frente. Vio al hombre más alto con alguien a lado quien tenía unos lentes oscuros y su cabello cubierto por el gorro de una chamarra negra

**-Kevin él será el cuidador del campamento, estarás con él y con otros chicos. Te presento a Edd alguna duda el te puede ayudar-**

Vio como este se deshacía de sus lentes oscuros para encontrarse esos ojos que lo hipnotizaron en la madrugada, aquel tono azul profundo que le llamaba la atención y aquella forma en que sentía que lo trataba de leer con los ojos. Si, eran esos ojos del cual hace unas horas quería descubrir de quien eran dueños

**-Un plaisir jeune Kevin****(*)****- **

Vio una sonrisa en aquel rostro y de alguna forma el corazón se calmo por primera vez desde la noticia de que su hermano se había muerto. Solo pronuncio un hola penoso antes de que se lo llevaran a otro lado nuevamente perdiendo la conexión de aquel par de puntos azules

* * *

><p><strong>(*) <strong>Un placer joven Kevin


End file.
